


Matching T-Shirts

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin decides that instead of beers and a movie, date night will now mean cute couples activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching T-Shirts

When Gavin had suggested date night, Michael had expected a couple of beers and some crappy movie they’d no doubt ignore to make out. He did not expect two plain, white t-shirts and a bunch of craft pens and sequins.

“What the fuck, Gavin?” Michael exclaimed as he wandered over to their dining room table, picking up one of the many pens and examining it.

“It’s our activity for date night, Michael.” Gavin explained as he took a seat, patting the chair beside him so that Michael would do the same. Though sceptical of the whole ordeal, Michael did as prompted and sat down beside Gavin.

“What happened to beers and a movie?” Michael asked innocently. Gavin shrugged.

“That’s getting old, don’t you agree? Besides, Barbara said that this would be fun!” Gavin said. Michael raised his eyebrows. Of course Barbara had something to do with this. He’d have to have a talk to her about it later.

“All right, what is this then?” Michael questioned.

 

 

Gavin beamed, apparently having been waiting for Michael to ask him exactly that the entire time.

“We’re going to make each other a shirt, Michael.” Gavin gushed. “We can wear them in AHWU or something.” Gavin added and Michael couldn’t help but scoff at the idea. Gavin pouted,

“What?” Gavin said innocently.

“I am not wearing whatever atrocity you make me on camera.” Michael laughed. Gavin didn’t seem to find it funny.

“Why not?” Gavin’s lower lip began to tremble. Michael rolled his eyes. He just wasn’t going to win today, was he?

“Because,” Michael sighed, “This is for us – right? Not the fans, they don’t need to see whatever beautiful creation you make me.” Michael said sweetly. Gavin’s pout broke into a smile and Michael sighed in relief. He’d gotten away with it, this time. “So I can use anything here right?” Michael asked gesturing to the array of stuff Gavin had bought. The Brit nodded.

 

 

Michael reached for a green pen, smiling to himself as he thought of the perfect design. Gavin giggled as he reached for a pen of his own. He’d been planning Michael’s shirt since Barbara had suggested it to him and he couldn’t wait to show his boyfriend.

“This is going to be so fun.” Gavin squealed and Michael merely smirked, hiding his shirt from Gavin with his arm.

“Yeah, it is Gav.” Michael said, tongue slipping between his lips as he began to scribble on the fabric of the shirt. Gavin tried to peek over his arm but Michael only scowled at him, turning his back to Gavin in an effort to block the Brit out.

“Michael!” Gavin huffed, pulling on Michael’s arm. Michael snickered.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, Gavin. Quit trying to peek and work on mine.” Michael demanded and Gavin gave up easily with a sigh.

“Fine.” Gavin murmured, returning to working on his own shirt.

 

 

Half an hour in, Michael decided to be a hypocrite and glance at the shirt Gavin was working on. He smiled at what was obviously supposed to be Banjo’s backpack. Gavin was putting a lot of effort into his work, lower lip caught between his teeth. It made Michael feel a little guilty though, looking down at his own shirt. It was obvious Gavin was taking it very seriously while Michael had, to put it simply, treated it like a joke. He’d drawn tiny dicks all across his shirt and had drawn a ‘portrait’ of them together on the front where Gavin was more nose than stickman. Michael was sure Gavin would find it funny though.

 

 

Gavin did not find it funny; in fact he was very offended.

“Michael! What is this?” He almost screeched as he held up the shirt to stare at it. Michael shrugged, admiring Gavin’s own work. He’d fashioned the t-shirt to look like Banjo’s chest and the straps of the backpack went around the arms. Instead of Kazooie poking her heard out of the backpack, there sat a little creeper.

“You didn’t take it seriously.” Gavin ranted as he threw the shirt onto the table.

“I didn’t know I was supposed to!” Michael snapped back, growing tired of Gavin’s complaining.

“You think I bought all this stuff for a joke?” Gavin cried in agitation.

“I don’t know Gavin, you have to admit it is pretty dumb.” Michael sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. Gavin scowled at him, his chair screeching as he pushed it from the table.

“If that’s how you feel, you can sleep on the couch tonight.” Gavin said before leaving the room in a huff.

 

 

“Gavin,” Michael began in exasperation but the other man had already left. He hadn’t meant to offend his boyfriend and he certainly hadn’t intended to ruin date night. Michael couldn’t be bothered to clean up the mess on the table, heaving a sigh as he resigned himself to a night that would surely lead to a back ache in the morning. As Michael wandered into the hallway, something caught his eye. He stopped just short of the door that led to the living room, stumbling back a few steps to examine the package. It was presumably where the shirts Gavin had used for tonight had come from and there was still another left in there. The sounds of the floorboards creaking above him as Gavin climbed into bed had Michael staring longingly up at the ceiling before he decided that he would forgo sleep in order to make it up to Gavin. Michael took the t-shirt back into the kitchen, pushing his old one aside and folding the one Gavin had made for him lovingly over the chair. Michael laid the new t-shirt down, picked up a pen and got to work.

 

 

When morning came, Gavin momentarily forgot he’d kicked Michael out of the bed. He felt beside him for his boyfriend when it dawned on him, the Brit withdrawing his hand as though it had been burnt. Gavin sighed, sitting up groggily as he sniffed the air. He could smell Michael cooking breakfast. Gavin smirked as he imagined that Michael was trying to make it up to him. Naturally, Gavin was going to make him suffer. He stepped from the bed with a stretch, standing on the very tips of his toes as though he were reaching for the ceiling. Gavin’s fingertips did in fact brush the ceiling above him, something Michael often ranted about because he couldn’t do it himself. Satisfied and stretched, Gavin shuffled towards their en suite. Damp towels, no doubt the ones Michael had used to dry himself, were folded upon the toilet seat while the new ones where laid across the radiator. Gavin idly brushed his fingers against them, smiling when he found them warm. Michael really was trying to butter him up.

 

 

Gavin came down stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist, far too lazy to dress so early in the morning. Michael was oblivious to his arrival, eyes trained upon the egg he’d just placed in a pan. The Brit smiled to himself as he took notice of the shirt Michael was wearing, the very one Gavin had made him last night. Gavin debated wrapping his arms around his waist before deciding no, Michael could suffer a little longer. Gavin took went to take a seat at their dining table but was easily distracted by what lay waiting for him upon it.

 

 

A t-shirt was neatly spread across the table and Gavin couldn’t help the grin that broke across his face when he realised what it was. The design resembled a creeper and Gavin admired each and every little square that Michael had obviously lovingly coloured in. The most fascinating part about it though was upon the chest. Michael had drawn what looked like a pocket, complete with a little teddy bear sticking his head out. Gavin squealed, actually squealed, as he picked it up. Michael jumped at the sound, finally taking notice of his boyfriend.

“Oh, so you’ve seen it.” Michael remarked. Gavin giggled, held it close to his chest before he put it back down. He ran towards his boyfriend, forcing Michael to hold him as he jumped into his arms. The latter stumbled back, thankfully not burning himself on the pan that was behind him.

“Jesus, Gavin.” Michael murmured as he lowered his boyfriend back onto his feet, mirroring the other’s smile. “Do you like it?” Michael asked politely. He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

 

 

“Of course I do Michael! Did you stay up last night to make it?” Gavin asked, suddenly growing concerned as he took notice of the bags under Michael’s eyes. Michael shrugged.

“Yeah, but it was worth it.” Michael said, suddenly cursing as his egg began to spit. Michael turned down the heat, ignoring Gavin’s laughter at his misfortune.

“Should I wear it today?” Gavin said coyly. Michael smirked.

“Well, duh. Matching, right? And didn’t you say you wanted to wear it on AHWU?” Michael said knowingly. Gavin nodded eagerly. He went to run off but stopped himself, skipping back to his boyfriend and kissing the back of Michael’s neck.

“I forgive you.” Gavin said against the soft skin before he practically ran from the room. Michael chuckled to himself. Yeah, that was what he’d been aiming for.


End file.
